TRUE IDENTITY
by makacatori
Summary: Naruto, the abused mute vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune holds many secrets. The council takes every chance to torture the boy, so in order to mask his vulnerability and fears Naruto wears the mask 'Naruto'. YAOI HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**TRUE IDENTITY**- makacatori

**Warning:** eventual YAOI (Meaning Boy X Boy), violence, cursing, abuse, mention of suicide and rape, OOC and AU + SUPER POWERFUL Naruto (no complaining how unreasonable it is. He HAS 3 blood limits. I am warning U. Don't read it if don't like it.) A little Sakura bashing

**Summary: **Naruto, the abused mute vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune holds many secrets. The council takes every chance to torture the boy, so in order to mask his vulnerability and fears Naruto wears the mask. Raised by an ANBU, Thatch, and his nephew a Jurnin, Samuel, and secretly the son of Kazama Arashi (The Yondaime) and Romya Uchiha (1/2 Uchiha and ½ legendry Oget) Naruto has a lot to live up to.

**A/N:** True identity was just sitting on my computer, it was the base for my other stories DEAD HEROES, RED RISING and COIN.

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Naruto or Shikamaru/Naruto or Neji/Naruto (you vote)

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thinking

'Blah'- Naruto communicating through telepathy

'_Blah_' – People thinking AT Naruto (explained better later)

Blah – Written words

**Blah**- Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_**- Kyuubi thinking

"**_Blah"_**- Naruto thinking to Kyuubi

**a. Sealing pain**

"Wait for the fourth Hokage, hold your line!" Gambuto poofed into existence with Arashi, the Yondaime, on his head. In moments the battle was concluded with a final hand seal Arashi imprisoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune within the heir and only survivor of the Kazama line.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Arashi whispered as he crumpled to the ground, he turned to the third Hokage, who knelt beside him tears streaming down his face. "Sarutobi, please take care of my son, today he is a hero. My last command is to never tell anyone he's my son or Romya's. It would just put him into danger. Call him Uzumaki Naruto." Arashi said lifting Naruto towards the third.

"Fish Sauce? Arashi, you really have your mind only on Ramen." Sarutobi said taking Naruto into his arms.

Arashi chuckled "Hopefully he will too." And with that he, the youngest Hokage ever, died and spurned the villagers' wrath upon the Kyuubi Gaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

**b. Soundless**

"He's mute!" Tsunade hissed, "Whoever fed this baby the poison that destroyed his vocal cords will get castrated!"

"Surely it can be reversed!" The 3rd insisted.

"No, sensei, the poor kid is going to be mute for the rest of his life." Tsunade said. She glanced over at the baby boy in his blankets on the Hokage's desk. The baby boy stirred and a pained expression etched itself on his features. Seeing this Tsunade immediately ushered her Sensei out of the room so not to disturb the baby.

When the door shut a figure detached itself from the shadows and made its way to the cradle. A teardrop dropped onto Naruto's face and a pale hand brushed the boy's whiskered cheeks. "I'm sorry Naruto this is going to hurt, but my sister-in-law would want me to do this for you. You won't survive otherwise." Said the figure, the voice like hissing snakes. The man pulled up the baby's shirt and did several one handed hand seals, each finger lit with purple chakra and oozing a little blood. He slammed his hand into the baby's chest. "I'd take you with me, but where I wander is far too dangerous for you."

Abruptly Tsunade, the third and innumerable ANBU surrounding the Hokage's tower heard the wails of a baby. The shadowy figure disappeared in black smoke as the Hokage and Tsunade rushed into the room. What they witnessed was a shock, the baby's wails continued, but the boy did not move his mouth or throat. A one comma Sharingan evident in the baby's eyes and a peculiar 5-point mark was seared into his chest.

"Telepathy and the Sharingan" The Hokage sighed, "Someone has awakened Arashi's blood limit and Romya's Uchiha blood limit prematurely. We should be grateful."

"But there's only one person who could do that! But why would he? Arashi was his enemy."

"Arashi might have been his enemy, but his sister-in-law was an ally before it happened. He probably felt he owed his nephew. The man's mind works in mysterious ways."

"Let's just hopes there's nothing more to this."

**CHAPTER ONE**

Iruka frowned as Naruto lifted up his head from the desk and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto I was just about to announce the teams, so pay attention!" Naruto quickly scribbled on his chalkboard.

Iruka-sensei, I was paying attention. I just had my head down!

Iruka sighed in exasperation. He really didn't know how his worst student had been able to pass the test, but the boy had made three effective clones, a henge of Iruka and the written test he took scored second best to Uchiha Sasuke's the number one rookie. "Alright kids, here are the teams. Team 6; Hyuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino under the tutelage of Yamato-sensei. Team 7; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka In-"

"Iruka-sensei there must be a mistake! I'm suppose to be with Sasuke-kun!" Whined Sakura looking pleadingly at Iruka. _Inner Sakura: Hell no! Ino-pig is not getting my Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei! Change it or die!_

"Sakura, the Hokage put these teams together and if you have a complaint against these arrangements you are complaining about the Hokage's decision. Are you still complaining Sakura?"

"No Iruka-sensei." Said a pale Sakura. No one ever went against the Hokage's choices.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's head: _Fuck! I get stuck with a mute idiot and a fan girl! There are going to hold me back damn it! I don't need this! I'm an avenger. All my family is gone killed by my brother 'to test out his strength!' and I'm going nowhere! I for one am complaining to the Hokage!_

In Ino's head_: I'm really not some suck up Sasuke fan girl. Only did it to annoy the fuck out of Sakura. I hate that freak. Sasuke I bet will be a good teammate, but I really don't know about the mute._

In Naruto's head: _This should be interesting_. _I'm with my 3rd cousin who thinks he's all alone and I can't tell him he's not 'cause those fucking bastards (the council) manipulated the Hokage and destroyed my birth records. And I'm also with a Yamanaka, who are renowned for their mind jutsus, but I can't let her practice on me. I can't reveal too much about myself because my cousin Sasuke has a superiority complex that's dangerous. He'll probably feel inferior if I reveal too much. Also I'm willing to bet he'll become power hungry. And my sensei will probably hate me. _

"As I was saying team 7; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino sensei still undecided. A side note several previous Genin graduates will be mixed with the next two teams: Team 9; Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura under the Tutelage of Yuhi Kurenai, Team 10; Rock Lee, Tenten and Nara Shikamaru under tutelage of Mighty Guy."

"Iruka-sensei, when do you estimate we will be getting our sensei?" Ino asked courteously.

"I believe it should be decided in the next hour. Okay, class dismissed. Please return at one O'clock to meet your sensei."

**---- The Hokage Tower ----**

The third, Yamato, Yuhi Kurenai, Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma stood before the Hokage's crystal ball. "So those are your teams."

"No." Kakashi said.

"No?"

"No! I refuse to teach the Kyuubi child. I'll take the Uchiha and the Yamanaka, but not the demon."

"Kakashi—"

"No! I said –"

"Everyone, but Asuma and Kakashi please leave. I need a word with both of you." The other teachers filled out as the third went to a file cabinet with a blood seal. The third bit his thumb and slipped over the seal. Then he removed a black case. Pulling it out of the drawer he placed it on his desk. "What I'm about to reveal to you is an S-class secret. So as implied this is repeated to no one. Kakashi, do you know anything about the so called demon's parents?"

"No." Kakashi said struggling to hide his curiosity.

"What if I told you his father was your sensei, Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime." Kakashi paled regretting his words about his sensei's son. "And what if I told his mother was Uchiha Romya, your teammate's, Ubito's, older half sister. A third cousin of the main house." Kakashi turned deathly pale.

"What? Why didn't I know Why doesn't anyone know? He used his own son…"

"It was Arashi's decision to protect his son."

"Why? If they knew who he was then they would stop thinking him as the Kyuubi." Kakashi said, puzzled over his sensei's decision.

"Romya was a half sister because she was ½ Uchiha and ½ Oget. She had the TOBLC and so does her son."

"The TOBLC?" Asuma asked as Kakashi's eyes bugged out.

Kakashi cleared his throat "TOBLC or The Optical Blood Limit Counter is previously thought as destroyed blood limit that's main purpose is to counter the Sharingan and Byakugan. It allows the user to A) have the ability to do ninjutsu and genjutsu without hand seals, B) to easily mask their chakra C) Their chakra and chakra coils are invisible so the Byakugan cannot detect them. D) It has a Sharingan taijutsu counter, which appears when the three tombs of Sharingan are used on the optical blood limit counter wielder, it basically distorts the image and the Mangekyo is voided. If the Hyugas were to discover this Naruto's life would be in jeopardy."

"Naruto also has a weakened Sharingan and the Maka, the Kazama blood limit." The third said. Kakashi's mouth was hanging.

"Why hasn't Naruto claimed his lineage? Sasuke wouldn't be alone any longer." Asuma asked his father. The third sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The council."

"The council?" Both Asuma and Kakashi asked in unison.

"The council burned his birth records and forced Naruto to hide his Sharingan under penalty of death. Recently I have won the battle to allow Naruto to use his Sharingan in extreme emergencies."

"They burnt his birth records!" Kakashi fumed.

"Kakashi there is nothing you can do. Anyways, why I request both of you to be both of team 7 instructors is because I plan Team 7 to be the next generation of Sanins, but in the meantime they should be trained as assassins. As the new program requires Gai's team- spies, Yamato's team- sabotage, Kurenai's team- frontal assault and team 7- assassins."

"So assassins and Sanins?"

"Yes… here are their profiles." The third said handing Kakashi and Asuma three folders. "Also Naruto's blood limits should not be revealed to his teammates, as well as his parentage. The only aspect I must insist he reveal is his Kazama telepathy. He needs it in order to meet the requirements of a team. Please pass that along to him. He doesn't like using it, but you must insist."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" both answered.

"Both of you please review the folders, I'll be back in a moment." The third said leaving the office.

**UCHIHA SASUKE-**

**Established Techniques**:

1. Fire based Jutsus

2. Sharingan

3. Taijutsu

4. Academy weapons

**Required lessons**:

1. Lightening based jutsus

2. Minor seals

3. ANBU level Genjutsu

4. ANBU level Swords

5. ANBU level Stealth

6. More Chakra control

7. Poisons

8. Silent killing tactics

9. ANBU level Taijutsu

10. The Team lesson act.

11. A summoning (a water or sky animal)

**Team lesson act**: To insure respect and teamwork, each student teammate will teach his/her two peers an hour worth of lessons. Both assigned curriculum and personalized curriculum 

Sasuke's lessons:

Ino- battle strategies, reflexes and Kunai perfection

Naruto- meditation, how to make weapons, battle strategies, reflexes and Kunai perfection

Personal life: Orphan under his own guardianship, lives in the Uchiha estate, vehemently insists on taking revenge of his clan's murderer, Uchiha Itachi. There are concerns over his mental health as a result of his brother's attack. Single minded, lacks respect for others and anti-social. 

**YAMANAKA INO**

**Established Techniques**:

1. Mind based Jutsus

2. Telekinesis

3. Taijutsu

4. Academy weapons

**Required Lessons:**

1. Summoning (a water or sky animal)

2. Poisons

3. ANBU level Spear proficiency

4. Strategy

5. History

6. Politics,

7. Languages

8. Chakra control

9. Taijutsu

10. ANBU level stealth

11. ANBU level Genjutsu

12. Acting

13. Variable henges

14. Medicine jutsus

15. Interrogation

16. Team lessons act

**Team lesson act**: To insure respect and teamwork, each student teammate will teach his/her two peers an hour worth of lessons. Both assigned curriculum and personalized curriculum 

Ino's lessons:

Sasuke: teamwork, cooking, hunting and sewing

Naruto: Psychology and Sociology

Personal Life: Ino lives with her parents, her father is a ninja and her mother runs a local flower shop. Sources say that she has a crush on Sasuke, however this misleading. She cares for him only as a friend, but she enjoys competition with Haruno Sakura, formerly her best friend. She's strong willed, independent, bossy, but reliable. She's highly educated and is a prodigy in her family jutsus.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Established Techniques:**

Naruto bases his jutsus on levels. He has come to an agreed plan to reveal his skills in steps. Originally he refused to use any of his skills, but through persuasion he will reveal it in steps. If he can persuaded to reveal more it is highly recommended to take that opportunity.

Academy:

1. Academy basics; average proficiency in Kunai, clones, henges, replacements and academics

2. Personally created prank jutsus

Genin:

1. Telepathy

2. Archery

3. 2/6 Taijutsu styles

4. Wind based Jutsus

5. Minor healing

6. ANBU level Genjutsu

7. Clones

8. The knowledge of how to design jutsus

Churnin:

All previously undisclosed talents this includes:

1. 2 of his three blood limits

2. Leeching chakra

3. Self-Created Jutsus

4. Seals

5. 6/6 Taijutsu styles

6. Designed Shadow Jutsus

7. Teleportation

8. Photographic memory

9. Reading muscles

10. ANBU level Traps

11. His summoning contract with demonic foxes

**Required lessons:**

There shout be 2 kinds of lessons; open lessons and private lessons.

Open Lessons:

1. Sebons

2. Medicine

3. More wind Jutsus

4. Lightening Jutsus

5. Strategy

6. History

7. Politics,

8. Languages

9. Chakra control

10. Taijutsu

11. ANBU level stealth

12. ANBU level Genjutsu

13. Acting

14. Variable henges

15. Anatomy

16. Silent killings

17. Team lessons act

**Team lesson act**: To insure respect and teamwork, each student teammate will teach his/her two peers an hour worth of lessons. Both assigned curriculum and personalized curriculum 

Naruto's lessons:

Sasuke: How to create jutsus, how to use your surroundings, seals, minor medicine, survival techniques

Ino: How to create jutsus, how to use your surroundings, seals, minor medicine, survival techniques

Private Lessons:

1. Fire base jutsus

2. Water base jutsus

3. Earth base jutsus

4. Training his 3 blood limits; Maka, TOBLC, Sharingan

5. Pressure points

6. Weapons

7. Advance seal design

8. Advance jutsu creations

9. Assistance with his photographic memory

10. Assistance with his ability to read muscles

Personal Life: Lives alone, but under the supervision of Samuel and Thatch Moreno. Has over thirty reports of abuse/rape related wounds, two attempts at suicide and innumerable suppressed memories. He's mute, but has the ability to communicate telepathically. He's extremely anti-social and only communicates with one Nara Shikamaru and has been recorded a few times to have communicated with Akimichi Chouji.

Naruto sat quietly eyes down cast as he, Ino, and Sasuke waited for their sensei. Everyone including Iruka-sensei had already left. Ino was infuriated, but unlike the pink haired banshee, she was usually in control of her emotions. Sasuke wore his usual stoic mask, but there was hint of anger in his onyx eyes. Naruto was placid as he wrote and sketched in his notebook. Ino and Sasuke shot side long glances at the poor blond mute boy, who allowed his thick soft golden hair to fall into his eyes, effectively hiding them. All mused over their teammates, each with a different motive or goal.

To Sasuke, he felt his teammates would be nuisances. Part of the problem instead of the solution. The Yamanaka girl would be helpful to some degree. Right now he was surprised she wasn't acting like a fan girl. He supposed there was a possibility that he would accept her as a teammate. However, the blond mute would be ineffective as a teammate and he would always drag him down. The boy was mute first off, he always scored the lowest and he tried the least. Otherwise, there was little else he knew about the reject. The one note he had on the boy was when they were both 10, Naruto had preformed a self-created jutsu- sexy no jutsu. It was a very difficult task, even if it were the basics, to make a new jutsu. Otherwise he was nothing more than a obstacle.

To Ino, she was determined to assist her teammates in anything they would need. She wanted to help them accomplish their goals and dream. Her most important goal in life or rather in her ninja life was to be the perfect teammate. So as of now she was trying to figure out ways in which she could help them. Naruto was the biggest mystery.

To Naruto, he dreaded the whole team scenario since learning the levels of ninjas. And this particular team would pose a problem. He couldn't determine how much to reveal least it was made an issue and considering what he struggled with when faced with Sasuke, it shouldn't be too much.

Whilst these three sat in the throes of contemplation and turbulent emotion, two very pious Sensei leaned against the classroom door finishing the profiles. Kakashi slapped shut Ino's file as Asuma did to Naruto's. "Are you ready?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. I mean I feel so conflicted," Kakashi sighed, "We should go in before they leave." Asuma nodded his ascent and both of them pulled open the classroom doors. They were met first with two death glares and then with three looks of confusion.

Finally Ino broke the silence "Which one of you is our sensei."

"This is a special exception, we both are." Kakashi said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked eyes going to Naruto suspiciously. _Maybe it wasn't so bad that they had a handicap. That way there would be two teachers._ Asuma and Kakashi caught that look and Kakashi frowned. _I'm willing to bet Sasuke thinks Naruto is a handicap _Kakashi thought.

"I will reveal that information to you later." Asuma said. "Now everyone to the roof!"

The two Jurnin teleported up, while Naruto, Ino and Sasuke took the stairs. As they made it to the roof the were gestured to take a seat. "Alright—" Asuma began before Kakashi signaled him to stops.

"Naruto, please give me the chalkboard." Kakashi said reaching to take it from Naruto, who frowned sourly.

"But, Sensei Naruto needs it to communicate. You see he's mute and—" Ino began.

"We know he's mute. But he doesn't need the chalkboard. He has another way than vocally or written, but he hates using it." Asuma said as Naruto scowled at Kakashi who pulled the chalkboard off of his neck. "Naruto, if you want to be an effective ninja I suggest you start using your blood limit." Naruto's frown deepened.

In Sasuke's head: _He has a blood limit? So the mute has been playing with us? But they still say he's mute. If he talks through hand signals that's still pretty damn ineffective. The question is why is was he playing with us? Whatever, the dobe is the dobe._

In Ino's head:_ WHAT the fuck! _

"The dobe has a blood limit?"

"Yeah, the Uzumaki blood limit. Naruto why don't you explain." Kakashi said smiling devilishly. Naruto frowned. "Okay, we'll give you a few minutes, but don't expect us to forget."

"Okay my name is Asuma, call me Asuma-sensei. I like to play any strategy game, I like my family, I like teaching and I like doing my missions. I dislike pompous fools, self-centered pricks and idiots. My goals are mainly accomplished and my hobbies are the same as my likes."

"Okay, my name is Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I really don't have any goals and my hobbies are irrelevant." Asuma, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke sweat dropped. "Okay, you mind girl." Ino frowned.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers, my family and developing new techniques for my family's jutsus. I dislike obsessive people, cruel people or people who judge. My goals are to become strong enough to protect the people I love, to be a good teammate and in my old age open a flower shop. My hobbies are breeding flowers, working on techniques ad volunteering with kids."

"Okay. Now brooding boy." Sasuke couldn't resist to snarl at his nickname.

"My name Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes. I have many dislikes, especially fan girls. I don't have any hobbies and my goal is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

"Alright the blond mute." Kakashi said. Immediately Kakashi and Naruto got into a glaring contest before Naruto looked away.

'My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training with my friends, playing games with the Naras, inventing things, ramen, cooking, secretly helping people and archery. I dislike people who call me freak or demon, obsessive people, when people allow themselves to be controlled by their emotions and people who give up easily.**'**

By now everyone was slacked jawed as they heard Naruto, but didn't see him move his mouth, and yes this even meant Sasuke. **'**My goals are to protect those I love, to help people who are consumed by grief and/or rage to gain insight and live again. I hope to never be forgotten and I want to be proud and happy sometime in my life. Lastly my hobbies are mainly my likes.**'**

Comically it was Sasuke who broke the silence "How the hell did you just do that?" Naruto smiled a small sad smile.

'It's my blood limit, telepathy. I can send messages to your minds and if you think thought towards me I can receive them. I can even make your thoughts be sent to someone besides me. I can make it go to the entire team or just from person to person, but I'll know what you're saying. Oh and I can't read your thoughts or memories unless you send them to me.**'**

"Okay, dobe so you're not useless after all." Sasuke smirked. Naruto's shoulder slumped and he stared aimlessly at the ground. _He hated when his uninformed cousin said stuff like that him. _

"Sasuke, I suggest that—" Kakashi began.

'It's okay Kakashi-sensei,**'** Naruto interrupted, **'**I used to far worse. Just let him call me whatever he likes. It doesn't make much of a difference.**'** Kakashi growled and Sasuke looked confused at Naruto.

"Alright then. Tomorrow at 5 am meet at field 57 for the Genin exam." Asuma said.

"But we already passed the Genin exam!" Ino said.

"No the exam you were administered was just to see whether you had any talent as a ninja at all! This test has a 66 failure rate. Those who don't pass get sent back to the academy. Those who pass become real Genin. Oh and don't eat any breakfast. You'll throw up." Said Kakashi before teleporting in a puff of smoke. Asuma smiled, waved, and also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See yah tomorrow." Ino said to Sasuke as she followed Naruto down to the street. Sasuke from the room watched Naruto walk away dejectedly and frowned. He was uncomfortable with this new change in events. He hated to admitted, but he felt guilty for calling Naruto a dobe.

Ino followed Naruto for sometime before he gave Ino the slip in the bad part of Konoha. She was worried over the recent insight about her new teammate.

Naruto hated this predicament.

**----- Field 57 ---- 5 am -----**

Naruto and Sasuke around the same time. And Ino had arrived fifteen minutes before the two. When Naruto arrived the other two stared at him in shock. His entire appearance had changed drastically.

Instead of the abominable orange suit, he wore black slacks, a white t-shirt with a grey spiral on it, which showed his heavily scarred arms, black ninja sandals, his black hitai-ite tied around his neck and a mid-thigh length quilted grey sleeveless jacket. He had let his usual gravity defying hair fall to his chin in a wavy soft gold bob. Without his orange jump suit Naruto appeared thin, even shorter, his lean muscles were more defined and he was very effeminate. One could compare him to a predatory cat. He seemed more focused, mature and serious. But he was still undoubtedly Naruto.

When he reached them he smiled and then plopped down on the grass wet from the morning dew. "Naruto what's up with the new outfit?" Surprisingly this came from Sasuke. Naruto chuckled mentally before.

'I've always hated that damn orange suit, but people used to mistake me for a girl, so I was forced to wear it. I would've worn a different color, but shopkeepers really don't like me and only sell me orange. Yesterday, I went to the old man and asked him to buy me some non-orange clothes because Shinobi can't wear giant fluffy orange bulls eyes. And that suit is disgusting. I figured since both of you know I'm not a girl I'll survive.**'**

"Oh." Both Sasuke and Ino said together. _He really did look a girl when you were further away._

All three of them fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto actually fell asleep. Minutes turned into hours and it was three hours until Naruto opened his eyes and seconds later Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry, I was trying to save my drowning gold fish and well you see—" Kakashi got three brutally death glares, so he decided to stop. "Anyways for this test…"

Kakashi explained the test and set the alarm clock. The three trainees disappeared into the forest. _Meh, wonder how long it's take them before they realize its teamwork test. If they fail this I'll have to send them back, however, much I want to train Naruto! Speaking of Naruto he really looked tasty today. Okay… I didn't just think that. Naruto is a) my student b) my sensei's son, c) Obito's nephew… Ah, screw it. He looked hot!_

**Meanwhile, **Sasuke lay on the ground peering through the bushes at Kakashi as Kakashi whipped out his orange book. Sasuke slapped his forehead_, a porn novel? I got stuck with a pervert?_ Suddenly Sasuke was tapped on the shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had him pinned to a tree with a Kunai at his throat. Naruto blinked.

'Sasuke-teme, let me go!' he squirmed in Sasuke's grip. Sasuke released him.

'_What do want?'_ Sasuke feeling foolish thought at Naruto.

'I was wondering if you figured out the real purpose of this test?'

"The real purpose?" Sasuke asked out loud puzzled.

'Don't say it out loud! And I'm the dobe?' Sasuke frowned. 'Okay, every ninja team is a four man squad rather a five man squad for us, correct?' Sasuke nodded 'Now if one of us were to fail, how many would be in the squad?'

'_Four… so it's teamwork?_' Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. '_You're not as dumb as you pretend are you?_' Naruto frowned, but answered.

'You never know my poor little brain could come up with this by mistake. After all I am the dumbest kid in school.' Sasuke frowned, 'Come on let's get Ino.' Sasuke and Naruto reached Ino, who had come to the same conclusion as Naruto and was looking for them. Naruto told her to speak mind to mind with them.

'_Okay, do either of you have a plan?' _Asked Ino, Sasuke shrugged while Naruto plastered a cheeky smile on his face.

'Yep! Okay the best advantage we have is surprise. As far as he knows we are working separately and he has no clue where we are—'

'_Of course he knows! He can sense chakra remember_!' Ino yelled at him. Sasuke covered his ears reflexively.

'Actually, he can't. I've been blocking our chakra signatures and masking our chakra as much as I can right now. So on his chakra radar we're most likely thee little squirrels to him.'

'_How?_' Sasuke asked incredulously.

'Blood limit.' Naruto answered. 'I'll tell you more about it later. Anyway, so we have the advantage of surprise we also have numbers… though he is a Jurnin… so we only have a little advantage with that. How many bunshins can you produce without straining yourselves?'

'_About three_.' Ino said.

'_About six_.' Sasuke said.

'Well, I can make nine kage bunshins and henge three to look like Ino, so we have seven groups.'

'_Kage bunshin_?' Asked Sasuke.

'Because I have an unstable chakra flux which generates too much chakra and will keep growing until I'm much older, the Hokage gave me a Jurnin level technique called kage bunshin or shadow clone. It basically produces solid clones with independent thoughts, but follow my orders. I can't complete a academy bunshin so I have to do this in its place.' Naruto said. _Only half of it was the truth it was because of the Kyuubi he needed harder techniques._

'_How many kage bunshins can you produce at one time?'_ Ino asked curios.

_What should I say… I guess they should know at least the amount of chakra. But I should lie about my control_. 'Um… he, he, he… over a thousand. I don't know the maximum number 'cause I only stick to one thousand. However, I can't let anyone get a hit one of them or that one will disappear. Usually they can withstand four to five hits, I can only keep one.'

'_Oh.'_ Both Ino and Sasuke said wide-eyed.

'Anyway, the plan is to use four groups to distract, one group to analyze his fighting style, and… actually Sasuke only make five and I'll make an tenth kage bunshin and henge it so it can do physical labor.' Sasuke nodded hesitantly. 'And two groups, including us, to make traps. That's stage one of the attack. When he's through the traps, two of us make diversions one with Taijutsu the other with far range ninjutsu and the third using stealth steals the bells.'

'_Who do you suggest for the positions in stage two?_' Ino asked.

'Sasuke has more ninjutsu attacks and I know you're proficient with Taijutsu, while I have a criminal record of stealth… so um yeah!'

'_Criminal record?_' Sasuke asked curiously.

'Mainly complaints by villagers after my more elaborate pranks.' Naruto looked at the sky, 'we should start it it's already 10:30ish.'

Quickly Naruto went through the hand seals for the kage bunshin and ten identical clones popped into existence. Four of the clones preformed henges and there stood three Ino and one Sasuke. Clone Sasuke smirked at the real Sasuke and one clone Ino straightened the real Ino's clothes. And then all of the clones saluted Naruto. Naruto saluted back and then looked at Sasuke and Ino who were looking dumb founded at the clones of themselves. 'Um guys… time is not going to stop.'

Ino and Sasuke shook themselves and then their hands flowed through the bunshin hand seals, three Ino clones and five Sasuke. They all sent their clones to their duties and they joined one group of three Naruto clones (two henged as Ino and Sasuke) setting his elaborate traps. Naruto drew seven different models on the ground and then showed them variation of the seven. Quickly the all dispersed. Sasuke with his clone, Ino with her clones and Naruto with his clone.

**Meanwhile**, Kakashi was innocently (NOT) reading his book and enjoying the weather. Hm… _they definitely must have gone further away than he had expected. He couldn't sense their chakra. Oh well…_

Then suddenly Kakashi felt a presence at his side and quickly ducked under a powerful roundhouse kick. Kakashi attempted to strike back at Naruto, but the boy fluidly twisted out of the way.

Sasuke appeared on the scene and dodged under Kakashi, who barely managed to twist out of the way of Sasuke's reaching hand. The bells were safe.

Ino appeared and went into pose in front of Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped into to avoid her family jutsu.

However Naruto was already in the tree and grabbed at Kakashi's bells, sliding up fast behind him. Kakashi barely missed Naruto's fingers and was suddenly thrown off balance when he attempted to dodge an incoming Sasuke.

He grabbed Naruto and threw him at Sasuke and Ino. "To bad, you'll have to work harder than that." Kakashi said jovially before Naruto passed completely through Sasuke and then through Ino landing on the ground and the pooffed out of existence.

"A clone… no a Kage Bunshin and two Bunshins!" Kakashi said wide-eyed! He quickly pulled up his hitai-ite and scanned the area for more clones, abruptly three more groups appeared and one stood silently watching. The three groups charged making Kakashi dodge them and then one Naruto clone produced twelve more groups. Kakashi was being unceremoniously herded into the forest by the fucking clones, which kept popping up from nowhere (Like dandelions).

Suddenly the clones disappeared as Kakashi struggled with an elaborate system of traps. One trap would start and as he dodged it he would set off another or one trap would set of a second. Or even worse was when clones began to mob him again.

After about an hour, he made it out of the forest only to by mobbed by three clones or what he thought were clones, only the Naruto clone was missing. Ino attacked him with taijutsu, but suddenly fell into her kneeling position. Kakashi completely ignored her as he dealt with Sasuke's incoming burst of flames only to loose control of his body and throw his bells at someone standing behind him. The person sprang away as he suddenly gained control of his body again and the bell rang.

"Well that was the first time a couple of Genin got my bells, but how did you know that I wouldn't dodge Ino?"

'You probably noticed that one group of clones didn't attack you at all?'

"Yeah, it was eerie."

'Well originally we thought we would use those clones to keep tabs on you and your progress and look for your weaknesses, but after a while you stopped dodging Ino because the Kage Bunshin are unable to produce a jutsu I am unfamiliar with—'

"How did you use my kanton then?" Asked a puzzled Sasuke.

'I copied it when I was younger.' Naruto said uneasily. 'Anyways Kakashi that was your down fall. And we realized the purpose of your test within twenty minutes, so we worked together from then. We pass right?'

"Yeah." Kakashi smiled under his facemask. "Alright, you get lunch off, but then Asuma will be back with me and we will discuss your training and test you abilities. Okay?"

"Yes Sir" Said Ino and Sasuke

'Yes Sir' Naruto said.

**---- At the Hokage's office -----**

Kurenai, Gai and Yamato stood before the Hokage as Asuma sprawled carelessly on a couch. "Sir," Kurenai began "My team passes. However all three of its members need a rude awakening, their pride will get the best of them. They almost didn't make it. Neji is wrapped up in his sorrows and pride as a prodigy. And while Kiba has some humility and looks up to Neji as a rival he is overly proud as well. Sakura is consumed with her obsession Sasuke, but I'm sure it will get better. They can and will works as a team. I will need to teach them to be well rounded and to incorporate each other into battles. They will with training be a good frontal assault team."

"Very good Kurenai. Gai?"

"My team is superb! Only Shikamaru needs improvement. He needs to strengthen his youthful flames. Lee and I shall see to it! They will become ingenious spies!" Gai cried out happily. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay. Yamato?"

"I pass my team, but two of my members are very shy and have problems with confidence. The third will help them greatly. I believe all together they will build on each others' strengths and become great saboteurs."

Kakashi walked in practically skipping. "What? Buy a new porn novel?" Asked Kurenai sarcastically.

"Nope! Passed my team!"

"What?" Everyone, but the Hokage and Asuma, yelled.

"Yep, they even got a bell from me!" Everyone including Asuma and the Hokage were dumbstruck.

"Alright, Sasuke has a superiority complex, but was easily shown up by Naruto. However, Naruto some how managed to bypass this and make Sasuke believe they were equals. Sasuke will have a tough time adjusting to his training regimen, but with Naruto's help he could be eased into it. Ino is a determined and caring team member that will help the other two to excel. She will fit perfectly into the team as a nurturer and reliable teammate. Naruto is surprisingly the smartest of all of them, he organized the attack and watched it. At the last minute he used his knowledge he gathered to put the last attack together. Naruto will work well with anyone, he's supportive, generous with praise, but only when it's due. And he's serious, but has humor…. Well yeah." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, nervous at everyone's shocked expressions.

The Hokage broke the silence "Alright all dismissed."

**HM…. All for now I guess… **

Most of the chapter r planned out. They just need to be written. I was up to page 14 when I stopped and started DEAD HEROES …. So I added four more pages…. And I'm stopping here for now… hope U enjoyed.

-TK


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE IDENTITY**- makacatori

**Warning:** eventual YAOI (Meaning Boy X Boy), violence, cursing, abuse, mention of suicide and rape, OOC and AU + SUPER POWERFUL Naruto (no complaining how unreasonable it is. He HAS 3 blood limits. I am warning U. Don't read it if don't like it.) A little Sakura bashing

**Summary: **Naruto, the abused mute vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune holds many secrets. The council takes every chance to torture the boy, so in order to mask his vulnerability and fears Naruto wears the mask. Raised by an ANBU, Thatch, and his nephew a Jurnin, Samuel, and secretly the son of Kazama Arashi (The Yondaime) and Romya Uchiha (1/2 Uchiha and ½ legendry Oget) Naruto has a lot to live up to.

**A/N:** True identity was just sitting on my computer; it was the base for my other stories DEAD HEROES, RED RISING and COIN.

**Chapter Warning:** **This chapter is mainly about their training **so it can be considered complicated and dull. If you want **you can skip this chapter **and wait for the next.

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Naruto or Shikamaru/Naruto or Neji/Naruto (you vote)

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thinking

'Blah'- Naruto communicating through telepathy

'_Blah_' – People thinking AT Naruto (explained better in ch. 1)

Blah – Written words

**Blah**- Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_**- Kyuubi thinking

"**_Blah"_**- Naruto thinking to Kyuubi

_**Previously**_

"_Alright, Sasuke has a superiority complex, but was easily shown up by Naruto. However, Naruto some how managed to bypass this and make Sasuke believe they were equals. Sasuke will have a tough time adjusting to his training regimen, but with Naruto's help he could be eased into it. Ino is a determined and caring team member that will help the other two to excel. She will fit perfectly into the team as a nurturer and reliable teammate. Naruto is surprisingly the smartest of all of them. He organized the attack and watched it. At the last minute he used his knowledge he gathered to put the last attack together. Naruto will work well with anyone, he's supportive, generous with praise, but only when it's due. And he's serious, but has humor…. Well yeah." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, nervous at everyone's shocked expressions._

_The Hokage broke the silence "Alright all dismissed."_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Asuma and Kakashi made their way to field 57 to meet with their team. Asuma puffed his cigarette thoughtfully. "This is going to be an interesting group."

"Yes, it definitely will." The three newly christened Genin awaited them. Sasuke sat on the grass brooding, Ino paced anxiously and Naruto was weaving the longer grass into unidentifiable shapes.

"Alright, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto now we will be testing your personal techniques to determined, where we will focus your training, but before I elaborate, I should probably inform you the team assignments."

"Huh?" Ino asked, while Sasuke and Naruto remained silent.

"Well, recently the Hokage designed a new training method for Genin teams by assigning them specific purpose. For instance Team Gai, which is composed of Might Gai; a taijutsu and stealth specialist, Lee a taijutsu student, Tenten a weapons specialist and Shikamaru a strategist and shadow jutsu user, will be taking the role of spies. Lee will be trained in stealth, speed, traps and close range offense fighting. Tenten a distance fighter by nature will be trained in genjutsu, interrogation, stealth, information gathering, variable henges and minor medicine. Meanwhile Shikamaru will be trained in ninjutsu, taijutsu and with my assistance further develop his strategies." Asuma said.

'So what's the focus of our team?' asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Assassins." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Assassins?" Asked Ino and Sasuke incredulously. Naruto remained silent.

"Yes, assassins. Sasuke, you are being focused as the main power house behind the assassin, the assassin specialist being Naruto and Ino is the strategist, defense and information gatherer. Sasuke we'll be focusing your training on first mass destruction methods and secondly swift and silent killings. Ino's training will be possess subtly. We're going to focus her on manipulation techniques and strengthen her strategy. Naruto by nature is versatile, he has potential for all three fields, so were strengthening him first in silent killings, second in manipulation and third if mass destruction. He only achieves mass destruction techniques because of his massive chakra reserve and endurance. However, it is unwise for medical reasons for him to use these techniques often." Asuma finished.

Ino and Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto who in turn just stared at the ground, his emotions hidden beneath an impassive mask.

"We already have your issued codenames as well. Sasuke you are Flame Reaper because of you jutsu basis and blood limit, Ino you're Rose Medusa because of your family jutsu and the genjutsu you'll be trained in, Naruto you're Chimera because of your versatile nature. We will present you with you masks in a month's time and from now on you will be referred to as 'the immortals' and you are to live up to this name." Kakashi said.

'Yes sir.' Naruto answered looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi gave Naruto a faint smile.

"Yes sir." Ino answered. Sasuke just ignored them all.

"So now we will be testing each of you out individually." Asuma said. "Sasuke, Kakashi will be testing you first. I will be testing Ino. And then after he's completed Sasuke's test, Kakashi will be testing Naruto."

"Naruto, please wait here, while I test Sasuke." Kakashi said leading Sasuke away. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, obviously believing Kakashi preferred him over the reject.

'Yes, sir.' Naruto said dejectedly.

**---- With Ino and Asuma ----**

"Alright, girly girl, show me what you got!"

"It will be my pleasure." Ino said fuming over the girly girl comment. Suddenly stray pieces of wood rose into the air and shot at Asuma, Asuma warded them off.

"Telekinesis." Asuma said as a dead tree trunk went flying at him and he had to jump out of the way. _She really must have worked on developing this. Her control and strength is outstanding._ Asuma thought as he watched a ten foot tree being uprooted and flying at him. _If only she could multi-task, my bad she can._ Thought Asuma as he saw Ino kneeling in position. He barely missed her family jutsu, but he realized his mistake too late as the bushin no jutsu suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and a kunai was pressed to his throat.

Asuma grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his head, then proceeded to struggle with a taijutsu fight. Shockingly Ino manage to maintain her telekinesis as she fought. So while dodging Ino's moderate taijutsu skills he also had to use his wind affinity to slice the logs in half.

**----- With Sasuke and Kakashi -----**

A giant Fire ball shot at Kakashi, who barely managed to dodge as a line of smaller fire balls quickly followed suit. In minutes Kakashi was surrounded by a twenty foot tall ring of fire. _My god, his chakra reserve must be close to a Jounin._ Kakashi thought impressed. A shuriken flew at him. Kakashi easily caught it, but was nearly hit by the second Shuriken in the shadow of the first. The flames were getting hotter as Kakashi used earth release and attempted to use inner decapitation technique on Sasuke, but failed. A Kunai barely missed his reaching hand.

Kakashi rose up from the earth just in time for a taijutsu attack from Sasuke. _Time to end this_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi threw Sasuke into a nearby river and trapped him in a water prison.

"Well that was fun. Good job Sasuke. You definitely developed your techniques." Kakashi said as he released Sasuke. Sasuke and Kakashi traveled back to where Naruto was. When the reached him they also found an unconscious Ino and a sweating Asuma.

"What happened?" Asked Kakashi curious about Asuma's disheveled, but grinning state.

"My god, this girl has some power. She up rooted a ten foot tree and hurled it at me with only her mind. She also can multitask, while using her telekinesis she attacked me with taijutsu, but I had to knock her out before she used her family's technique on me! She's incredible." Asuma boasted. "How was Sasuke?"

"I swear the boy has a Jounin level chakra reserve, he used 7 Chuunin level techniques in quick succession, used a shadow shuriken, then avoided my Inner decapitation technique. He engaged me in a taijutsu battle, but I finally immobilized him in a water prison."

"Incredible!" Then they both glanced at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, you're up." Kakashi said jovially, Naruto just frowned.

"Sasuke you're dismissed, please take Ino to the hospital before you go home." Sasuke nodded and hoisted Ino onto his shoulders before walking towards the hospital.

"Naruto, we didn't want to say this in front of Sasuke, but Asuma and will both be your opponents. You know why right?" Naruto nodded and then followed Kakashi and Asuma into a more private area of the training ground.

**Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi vs. Naruto Uchiha Kazama **

"Alright, Naruto you're to utilize all three of your blood limits. We have the Hokage's express permission for you to do so. You will also use all 6 of you taijutsu styles, your wind jutsus, your clones, your self-designed jutsus, your seals any thing we forgot to cover, except weapons and chakra leeching." Naruto just nodded and got into an unfamiliar taijutsu stance.

"Let's start!" Kakashi said. Kakashi attacked Naruto using taijutsu, while Asuma used his wind affinity to try to cut Naruto. Naruto performed an inhumanly fast sweeping kick to Kakashi, knocking him over while ducking under Asuma's attack. Kakashi flipped back to his feet as Naruto began to bend wind around them into a spherical shape that deflected all of Asuma's attacks and whipped the dirt and leaves around them into a frenzy shredding some into dust. Kakashi, who was trapped in the sphere along with Naruto attempted to pass through it, but quickly recoiled as he felt his clothes being torn from his body by the incredible velocity of the flowing wind.

Quickly doing hand seals Kakashi attacked Naruto with a giant fire ball at close range, but to Kakashi's surprise Naruto pulled the dirt from the ground into a shield. Once Kakashi's attack dissipated Naruto slammed his fist into the dirt and shattered it. He then proceeded to attack with taijutsu switching styles at random, blocking every one of Kakashi's hits with ease.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye, in turn Naruto's eyes turned gold as he unleashed the TOBLC. And without doing hand seals attacked with a shadow seal. Kakashi froze mid punch by the binding seal. Naruto released the wind sphere and without using hand seals forced an earth barrier around Asuma. Asuma shattered the barrier with a well aimed wind reinforced punch. However, the earth barrier only blocked out Naruto's incoming fire balls. Asuma barely managed to duck and it did manage to singe his hair.

Naruto flipped onto Asuma's shoulders, He tightened his feet around Asuma's neck, and Asuma quickly grabbed Naruto's feet. Naruto then used the momentum of his flip to fall on his hand and swing Asuma using his feet over his head and into a tree. Kakashi watched all of this with wide eyes. Asuma's hands began to fly through a long list of hand seals and in Naruto's gold eyes a purplish blue comma appeared. As time slowed down for him he used his photographic memory to copy the seals. Using this he began to copy all of Asuma's hand seals. In the end two giant wind dragons appeared and knocked each other out of existence. Asuma was panting, but Naruto was not.

Naruto quickly engaged Asuma in an awesome display of taijutsu. Suddenly Naruto staggered back a step and Asuma took the opportunity to attack Naruto with his wind affinity, but before the attack could reach him, Naruto fell over.

Lying on the ground panting Naruto broke Kakashi's seal with a wave of a hand. Kakashi and Asuma knelt over him. "His chakra reserve is still high enough to reach Jounin level. What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked. Just then Asuma saw a little blood on Naruto's shirt. Pulling it up he found the bloody bandages.

"Who did this to you? Why aren't you in the hospital?" Demanded Kakashi panicking.

'The hospital refuses to help me… besides Kyuubi heals all of my wounds within hours. So it's no big deal.' Naruto's said faintly. 'Just need to get back to my apartment and rest.' Naruto then proceeded to faint.

**---- 2 Days later -----**

Sasuke and Ino sat on the grass irritated because neither Kakashi or Naruto had yet so show up. "What's taking them so long?" Ino asked Asuma anger evident in her voice.

"Kakashi is probably trying to baby Naruto. Naruto was attacked by some random drunk a few days ago and showed up for Kakashi's Genin exam wounded. Kakashi probably forced Naruto in for a check up." Asuma said between puffs of his cigarette.

"He was wounded and came anyway?" Asked Sasuke astounded.

"Yeah, the moron has a high pain tolerance." Asuma muttered.

"Why would he do something like that?" Demanded Ino.

"He said something about not holding either of you back or some shit like that."

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath. _I never expected Naruto have so much will power and be so caring. Naruto was an idiot for doing something so noble. Only idiots are noble._

Naruto suddenly appeared walking quickly away from Kakashi a miniature thunder cloud over his head. Behind him Kakashi's eye was turned up in a smile. Naruto plopped down onto the grass violently. "Okay brats, we are ready to give your training schedules." Kakashi began. Asuma handed each of them a slip of paper. (A/N: For detailed schedules click on my profile for extra information for Fan Fictions)

"What the hell!" Sasuke swore.

Asuma peered over Sasuke's shoulder and answered the unasked question "Ah, I see you found your team training block. You see to ensure team work and acknowledgement of your teammates' prowess each of you have two days in which you require to teach your teammates."

"Why should I train these weaklings?" Sasuke sneered gazing at Naruto. Naruto hung his head trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Well as you're singling Naruto out by such a statement. I suppose he won't be teaching you how to master ninjutsu and genjutsu creation. Which we all know is essential to possess as a high class ninja and is a talent very few can grasp and least of all teach. Nor will he teach you how to use your environment in a fight or seals and survival techniques." Asuma said. Sasuke stared at Naruto surprised at Naruto's talents.

"Well and then there is Ino who will teach you outdoors hunting, cooking, and how to mend clothes. And you'll not be managing battle strategies and formations, teaching Naruto meditation or how to make weapons. Oh well." Kakashi said inwardly smirk at the emotions flitting across Sasuke's face. Finally Sasuke's face settled on grim determination.

"Fine, but they better not hold me back."

"Oh, I don't think that's possible, being that they're offering so much to you. And you know you want to learn how to create your own jutsus." Kakashi teased a very irate Sasuke.

"Alright, now it's Monday and it's nine o'clock so," Asuma looked at his master schedule, "Naruto and Sasuke will be working with Naruto's guardian Thatch, who will be teaching them silent killings, stealth, anatomy and poisons. Ino will be working with Gai and Lee on her taijutsu, while I'll be working with Shikamaru on his strategies. Kakashi will be working with Chouji on some minor fire jutsus. Classes end at 11. Ino meet Lee and Gai on field 31 and Sasuke, Naruto meet Thatch in the empty classroom in the academy."

"Alright everyone get going!" The team quickly separated.

Ino, Gai and Lee

Ino made her way to field 31. Gai and Lee eagerly awaited her. "Yosh! Our new pupil has arrived. I see that the flames of youth reside within her!" Exclaimed Gai, Ino shuddered. "Alright Miss Yamanaka, like your later lessons with your teammates we will be creating a new taijutsu that will fit your strengths. It will only be shared between me your wonderful teacher Mighty Gai, my prodigal pupil Rock Lee, your teammates Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, your teachers Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma. Any questions?"

"Yes, why aren't we sticking to the regular taijutsu styles."

"Your youthful flames have the power of good questions. By creating a new taijutsu to suit you specifically you're also creating a style of attacks that your enemies can't predict. Now Asuma has informed me that you have a natural affinity with accuracy and strength, but lack speed. So we will be bringing your speed up to Jounin level and your strength to the maximum your body can reach. Your accuracy will also be accounted for."

"Okay."

"Yosh! Let's begin my youthful students."

Sasuke, Naruto and Thatch

Sasuke and Naruto entered to meet Thatch. Thatch immediately introduced himself to Sasuke. "So you're the Uchiha Sasuke that Naruto was speaking about." Thatch said. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Naruto, Naruto ignored him. Thatch was a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and muscular. He wore an ANBU outfit, but no mask.

"You're ANBU?" Sasuke accused.

"Yes. You're probably wondering, why I'm not wearing my mask, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, since I'm your teacher and you will most likely be placed in the ANBU as the lead assassins, all ANBU rookies know the identity of their teachers. So it's only fair. Besides that Naruto would recognize me any where." Thatch chuckled, "Okay on to the lesson. I will be teaching you silent killings, poisons, anatomy and stealth. Be warned that my teaching method is unusual. You will be meeting me every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at this time. On Tuesday and Thursday, you will be meeting me at 7:30 am. On Mondays and Wednesdays you will be working on suppressing your chakra and working stealth by an actual faux mission. We'll go to a forested area layered with traps. Both of you will take turns hiding and seeking. You can sense chakra and listen for movement or breathing. If you step on a twig and it cracks you lose. If you set off a trap you're punished and so on."

"How can one hear breathing in a forest?" Sasuke asked stumped.

Thatch pointed at Naruto "Because of certain circumstances, Naruto has a hearing range of five miles in every direction, ten miles for smell and without obstructions fifteen miles for sight."

"Circumstances?" Sasuke prompted.

'We can not speak of that." Thatch said, "Okay, Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll be devoted to studying anatomy and poisons. Also as a warning, we will also build your immunity to them. Naruto and I have a head start, so it will be a while for you to catch up, Sasuke."

'Blah. You're lucky, Sasuke, I never knew he was building up my immunity till a few months ago. So I never knew what Ramen really tastes like. It ruined so many foods for me!' Sasuke could suppress a twitch that turned the corner of his mouth up into a small smile. Naruto stared for a moment before smiling back and then turning around to Thatch as he continued.

"So since its Monday we'll have a short practice in training ground five. Meet me there every Monday and Wednesday." They all headed out to training ground five.

Sasuke, Naruto and Ino- lunch

Lunch was from 11 am to 12:30 at training ground 57. Ino has spoken of Lee and Gai and Naruto spoke a few words of Sasuke and his lesson. Sasuke his moody self mostly stayed quiet, but watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

_Naruto was powerful, but he was also a mystery. Sasuke hated Naruto's superiority at first, but something was nagging him about Naruto. Thatch was Naruto's GUARDIAN. Was Naruto also an orphan? If so he was even more emotionally unstable than Sasuke. And that made him weak, but Sasuke was not jealous or condescending… no something about Naruto wouldn't add up and Sasuke would find out what it was! And he would also make Naruto stronger. Sasuke didn't know why Naruto must be stronger. Perhaps he was seeing himself in Naruto or rather, what Sasuke could've become. And because of this Sasuke could not and would not ever hurt Naruto, even if it made him jealous._

Samuel, Ino and Naruto

Kakashi had directed Ino and Naruto to a small dojo in training ground 8 where they were to meet Samuel. Samuel was Naruto's second guardian. He was also the son of Thatch and a Jounin. Ino was quickly introduced and Thatch began his curriculum introduction. "Okay, I'll be teaching genjutsu, acting and henges. This is necessary for subtle manipulation. Henges and acting are needed to gather information and manipulate politicians as well as disguises. Now, why I'm teaching henges is to show you appropriate characterizations for different situations. For instance if you go to gather information from an older woman with children, you might choose to be a child, but you need to look ordinary as to not attract too much attention. You need the right appearance to manipulate people. Acting makes the henge seem more real. Now my method of teaching will to manipulate and test theories on the villagers. Now Ino if you ever encounter a ninja, when needing information, use Naruto he has a particular method in which he can mislead even ninjas who can detect genjutsus."

"Okay." Ino said hesitantly looking at Naruto, who started at the matted floor.

"And Ino on Tuesdays, Wednesday and Saturday at this times in our private sessions I'll be teaching you stealth, to handle spears and poison, that also applies to Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday at 7:30 to 9 am. Naruto and your lessons are on Monday, Thursday and Friday at this time. And Wednesday 7:30 to 9 am. Meet me here for the beginning of our lessons. Okay?" Both nodded in agreement.

Naruto was to work with Haku, a recent addition to the ANBU and a companion of the missing ninja Zabuza, on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays at this time. Haku would teach Sebons and pressure points. It was to be strenuous routine of hitting specific dots on a dummy, until he could do it blindfolded and ears plugged. Then hitting a moving target with those pressure points and finally learning to hit those pressure points with Sebons until he could to it through smell alone.

Sasuke

During Samuel's, Ino's and Naruto's lesson, Sasuke had a free block, which he used to practice what he had learned from Thatch. Thankfully 1:45 soon arrived and Sasuke met with Kakashi to spar. The rules of this spar differed on each day, Kakashi informed him on Mondays they would spar with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu only, Tuesday only taijutsu, but on Thursday it would only be Taijutsu and genjutsu. On Saturdays from 5 am to 11 am Kakashi and Sasuke would spar using ninjutsu and genjutsu only. Also at 5 am to 6 am Monday through Thursday Kakashi and Sasuke would also spar using all three jutsus.

Currently they quickly began their spar.

During Wednesdays and Fridays at this time Sasuke would spar with Gai with only taijutsu. Saturdays at this was free, but Sasuke was contemplating on asking Naruto whether he would privately and secretly teach Sasuke how to develop his own ninjutsus as well as asking him to create some for him. But all of that depended on two things. The first if could over come his Uchiha pride and the second on Naruto's teaching method. He would have to see. He was also contemplating working with Naruto on Wednesdays at 8 to 9, when all three had a free period.

Ino

At 1:45, Ino was sent home to work with her family on her family's mind techniques and her own special telekinesis power. He father pushed her to lift greater things with her mind and do hand seals for her family techniques faster. She worked on multitasking and concentration. Maintaining her telekinesis for as long as possible and enlarging her chakra reserve.

Naruto

During this time block Ino and Sasuke were informed that Naruto had a free period, but that was a cover for his training with Yamato. At 1:45 Naruto would work on earth and water ninjutsus. Yamato would also strengthen Naruto's control over the elements. He met with Yamato Monday through Friday.

Now you might ask why Naruto possessed so many elements for his chakra, the answer is simple. Maka, his father's blood limit. Maka allows the wielder to change his chakra element affinity in a split second with only a thought, so Naruto could control any chakra element he wished. From Maka he also got his telepathy and a healing and sealing affinity. He gained enhanced speed, agility, reflexes and endurance. However his strength was pitiful compared to his other abilities, but through training it could reach normal standards. Also from Maka he gained large chakra coils, so through time a regular Maka user could gain a lot of chakra, but because of Kyuubi it was already filled and growing.

All of this was kept a secret, least it arouse suspicions and jealousy in his teammates and the public.

Sasuke and Kakashi – 3:00 to 4:45

During this time period on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, Sasuke worked with Kakashi privately on his Sharingan, which had emerged when he was eleven years old. Also they worked on his control of his fire element and fire ninjutsus. On Tuesdays and Saturdays during this time Sasuke would work with Zabuza a recent addition to the ANBU and a missing ninja on swords.

Naruto, Ino and Tsunade – 3:00 to 4:45

Tsunade, who never left Konoha, but lived on the out skirts away from the chaos, would teach both of her student medicine. She would mainly focus on Ino's training, but because of Naruto's high chakra reserves and his Maka affinity to healing, taught Naruto some of the forbidden medical jutsus. They were deemed forbidden because the only person who wouldn't die from chakra exhaustion was Tsunade and now Naruto. These lesson where taken at the hospital on Monday through Wednesday and Saturday.

On Thursday and Friday Ino was privately tutored by Tsunade, while Naruto had a free period. However unbeknownst to every human, Naruto would train with the Kyuubi and with the Kyuubi's help, Naruto would assist Naruto in converting his chakra into the human kind during this time and Saturdays 5 am to 6 am. Eventually Kyuubi would transfer the source of his chakra completely to Naruto, thus only living on his immortality. Otherwise defenseless, but Kyuubi had come to a realization through Naruto's life he had come to regret his actions and now condemned by his own judgment, he had decided to give away the power he used to destroy and kill so many lives.

Sasuke and Zabuza – 4:45 to 6 pm

Monday through Saturday Sasuke would wore on handling swords. It was deemed that Sasuke should use twin swords as weapons. Each student on team had a weapon, Sasuke's swords, Ino spears and Naruto sebons and his own hobby of archery. Every student had a weapon for instance Shikamaru's weapon was poisonous darts or paralysis darts, Neji was daggers and Hinata was trained in absolute Kunai perfection. Sasuke had, in addition to study swords, the assignment of forging two swords the suited only him.

Naruto, Ino and Asuma – 4:45 to 6 pm

Asuma met with Naruto and Ino in an empty shelter in the wood, it possessed a chalk board, seats, paper and pencils. There he informed them he would be teaching them Monday through Friday about politics, strategy, history and languages. He would also work them to control their chakra to miniscule amounts.

On Saturdays Ino would return home to study with her family, while Naruto had a real free block.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino – 6 to 7 pm

Today was Monday and it was Naruto's first lesson to his peers. Naruto asked to hold it in the shelter in the wood, which Asuma had just taught Ino and him in. So Sasuke trudged all the way to the shelter where Naruto and Ino waited for him. From a near by branch Kakashi and Asuma watched expectantly as Naruto began his lesson. 'Okay, I'll be teaching you both minor seals, how to create jutsus, how to use your surroundings for weapons, minor medicine for scrapes and bruises and finally drastic survival techniques.'

"What's the point of using your surrounding for weapons when you already have them?" Asked Sasuke snidely thinking about his sword lessons.

Naruto sighed, 'Sasuke, attack me with only taijutsu.'

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised. The dobe just asked him to attack him with Taijutsu? "Alright." Sasuke said smirking. Ino began to push back the benches.

'No Ino don't move the benches, they're part of the example.' Naruto sighed.

"But—" Ino began. Naruto signaled her to be quiet.

'Begin' Naruto said.

Sasuke charged at Naruto, but suddenly Naruto kicked a low stool at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped to over it, but Naruto had used the chalk board to push off, gaining momentum he nailed Sasuke with a flying kick to the chest. Knocking Sasuke into the wall. Sasuke got to his feet, but had to dodge as Naruto jumped onto the chalk board's edge and kicked the erasers at Sasuke head, Sasuke ducked and Naruto flipped nailing his heel in Sasuke shoulder pushing Sasuke flat on his face.

Dizzy, Sasuke wasn't able to move for a second as a low table was hurled at Sasuke's head, but before it could collide Naruto moved faster than Ino could see (Sasuke didn't see Naruto's speed) and caught the table. Naruto put out his hand and to Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise Sasuke took it and Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke sat down on the bench.

"Okay, I see your point." Sasuke muttered. In the branches Kakashi and Asuma were stunned.

Kakashi leaned to Asuma "I think we need Naruto to teach us that too." Kakashi said sheepishly. Asuma nodded dumbly.

'Okay for the rest of today, I'll be teaching you how to create your own ninjutsu and genjutsu, which I'm sure you're all looking forward too.' Naruto said lifting an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the eyebrow. 'This is how a ninjutsu works…' Naruto began to explain how the ninjutsu works and the theory of creating a new jutsu.

It was 7 o'clock too soon and Sasuke and Ino left wishing that Naruto could teach them forever. Kakashi and Asuma were eager to sneak back and learn more from Naruto tomorrow. Naruto would teach Mondays and Tuesdays. Sasuke would teach Wednesdays and Thursdays, while Ino would teach Fridays and Saturdays.

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Gai – 7 to 8 pm

Naruto and Sasuke froze on seeing Gai. 'Big caterpillars on teacher's face…' was all Naruto could manage to Sasuke and Ino. Ino almost burst into laughter, when she heard Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help a smile.

"Alright my youthful students, I am Mighty Gai and I will be teaching you taijutsu Monday through Friday. Ay your youthful flames burn brightly. I'm sure Miss Yamanaka has informed you of my new teaching method in which we will be creating your own taijutsu styles?"

Everyone nodded, "Alright, Sasuke you have superior strength above your teammates, incredible reflexes, you're accuracy is ANBU level and you're Jounin level in speed and incredible feat for one so young.

"Ino is Jounin in strength, one below Sasuke, and is Jounin in accuracy. Naruto is inhuman in speed, reflexes, endurance and is practically liquid in agility and flexibility. Naruto needs to work on his strength, but I bet he can only reach Jounin level. He is also taking pressure point training, which requires incredible accuracy and speed. I've already spoken about brining up Ino's speed. Sasuke I will strengthen your endurance and I will coax Tsunade to assist you in chakra reinforced strength. I will make you into youthful forest fires!"

And so the horrendous, inventible death via taijutsu began.

On Saturdays at this time Sasuke worked privately with Thatch, Ino trained with her family and Naruto would spar with Gai, but his teammates were lead to assume that he had a free period.

Naruto and Gai – 8 to 9 pm

During this time period on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday Naruto and Gai would be locked in a taijutsu combat, never taking a breaking. This was only known to Gai, Naruto, Kakashi and Asuma. Naruto utilized all six of his taijutsu styles, which Gai would later use in combining during the public training with Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and he. He would use these techniques combining them to and altering them to make a new style for Naruto.

Sasuke and Thatch – 8 to 9 pm

Thatch would have an extra period to work solely with Sasuke. They met Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. On Saturday Sasuke would work with Ibiki to both learn interrogation methods and how to resist them. Unbeknownst to Ino and Sasuke, Naruto had not need to learn this because he had learned it on his own in his early life before Thatch and Samuel took him in.

Ino had this period completely free the entire week.

Sasuke and Ino – 9 to 9:30 pm

Ino and Sasuke would spar for this half and hour. On Thursdays, however, Sasuke would once again work with Ibiki. And on Thursdays Ino had another free period.

Naruto, Asuma and Kakashi – 9 to 9:30 pm

Monday through Friday Asuma and Kakashi would assist Naruto with his blood limits through sparing and studying. Being that this was centered on Naruto's blood limits, everyone would think Naruto had been sent home for bed.

The Mornings before 9 am were as follows:

5 to 6 am – Sasuke (Sasuke sparing with Kakashi Monday – Saturday, but not Friday) Ino (Sleeping) and Naruto (Naruto's self taught seals, but on Saturday Kyuubi and he would work quietly together)

6 to 7:30 am – Sasuke (Kakashi- Monday and Saturday the Sharingan and fire element, Gai- Tuesday through Friday taijutsu), Ino (Ibiki Monday through Friday interrogation and how to resist them) and Naruto (Asuma- Monday, Thursday and Saturday would teach him his wind element and wind weapons this was known, however Kakashi- Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday Kakashi taught Naruto an undisclosed lesson on fire elements and the Sharingan)

7:30 to 9 am – Sasuke (Kakashi and Naruto- Monday, Friday and Saturday- electricity and chakra control, Wednesday- Kakashi- Sharingan and fire jutsus, Thatch and Naruto –Tuesday and Thursday- silent killings, stealth, anatomy and poisons), Ino (Samuel- Monday through Thursday and Saturday spears, poisons and stealth) and Naruto (Kakashi and Sasuke- Monday, Friday and Saturday- electricity and chakra control, Thatch and Sasuke- Tuesdays and Thursdays – Silent Killings, stealth, anatomy and poisons, Wednesday- Samuel and Ino – poisons and stealth (while Ino works on spears) Saturday- Asuma- wind element and weapons)

And so time went on.

THE END for now

Here's the poll so far:

Shikamaru/Naruto – 2

Kakashi/Naruto – 1

Neji/Naruto - 1

Please people VOTE!

Also I'm also giving a vote for Male Pregnancy in later chapters (Naruto would be a male mommy!) so please vote soon.

Hope you liked it!

-TK

Thank you for all of your reviews, the really motivated me to continue and write a longer chapter.


End file.
